A Much Needed Release
by Pomegranate Princess
Summary: Tamaki has a tough day at work and needs Kiba's help to help her relax. Rated M for sexual content. KibaTama
1. Chapter 1

Tamaki had had a tough day at work. Nothing had happened that had set her off, she was just frustrated. The girl that she was training as her assistant had guys crawling all over her. Tamaki hated to admit it, but she was slightly jealous. She had never had the opportunity for guys to swarm her. She had grown up secluded, and she had stuck with the first guy that hadn't been scared off by Granny.

Seeing guys throw themselves at her apprentice had pissed Tamaki off though. She was upset that they had never done that to her, even though Tamaki knew that she was beautiful. At least Kiba made her feel beautiful. But here Tamaki was, storming home at the end of her work day, pissed off that she was letting herself feel insecure over some horny teenage boys. There wasn't even a reason for her to be pissed off, because she had Kiba, and she loved Kiba. Tamaki didn't even know why she wanted other people's attention, she could barely handle all of the attention that Kiba gave her.

So as Tamaki stormed into the house, she didn't even stop at the door to take her jacket or her shoes off. Tamaki simply stormed down the hall towards their room.

Kiba noticed her enter the house and was just about to get upset that she hadn't said hello to him, when he hear her call down the hallway.

"Kiba, if you're not in that bed naked by the time that I am out of the shower, I am going to beat the shit out of you."

Kiba didn't need to be told twice. He all but ran down the hall way into their room. It didn't faze him that Tamaki had threatened to beat him up, he knew that she was too soft to do that. However, his lady needed him, and he was more than happy to oblige.

Kiba left his shirt and pants in the hall, and was struggling to get his socks off as he entered the room. His underwear was the last to come off as it fell around his ankles just before he crawled into the bed. Kiba knew that he still had about ten minutes of waiting before Tamaki would be out of the shower, but he did not want to disappoint. So Kiba lay naked in the bed. He adjusted his position every so often in hopes that she would come out to find him in a sexy pose. By the time that she came out of the shower though, Kiba had gotten bored of laying in sexy poses, and was just sitting with his back against the wall and his legs spread out in front of him.

Tamaki walked out of the washroom wearing the sexiest thing that he had ever seen. She was dressed in all-black lace lingerie and had on stockings that were held up by strings that were coming off of the lacy piece of clothing. Kiba took one look at her and started to drool.

"Like what you see?" Tamaki asked in a low voice as she walked slowly towards Kiba.

Kiba nodded as he swallowed the saliva that had started to gather in his mouth. Tamaki crawled on the bed and up over his legs. She stopped with her breasts in his face, and her legs straddling his. She looked down at him, over her nose and grinned a wicked, sexy grin.

"Now, I've had a rough day at work," Tamaki purred into his ear as she leaned over so that he could get an even better view of her cleavage. "You're going to be good for me, aren't you?"

"I'll try," Kiba grinned into her chest. "But I can't make any promises."

Kiba was just about to bury his face into her cleavage, but was stopped by a sharp pull on the back of his neck.

"I appreciate that you're eager, but I really need you to be a good boy for me," Tamaki growled as she pulled on the hair on the back of Kiba's neck.

Kiba nodded as he was forced to look up at Tamaki's face, due to her grip on his hair. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't at least a little intimidated at the moment. Though the twitching of his cock let him know that he was completely okay with it. She had never been dominant in bed before, Tamaki typically preferred to allow herself to be ravaged by the Inuzuka. Though tonight she seemed to want to be aggressive, and Kiba was not one to get in the way when his woman wanted something.

Kiba didn't protest as Tamaki pulled him up and connected their lips. She kissed him hungrily, and he returned the kiss with the same passion. Tamaki lowered herself into the kiss, and sat down as she straddled Kiba's hips. He discovered that she was not wearing any underwear and her lower lips were already soaked with her lust. Kiba groaned into the kiss as she started to rock her hips.

After Kiba's groans started to become more intense, Tamaki pulled her mouth away from his and started to move them down his body. Her mouth teased his skin and her nails scraped down his sides. He groaned at the pleasurable pain and involuntarily bucked his hips. The motion caused Tamaki to grin against his skin as her lips continued to cover his body in kisses. He was sure that some of them would leave bruises in the morning, but he wasn't too concerned.

One of Tamaki's hands trailed down abdomen and came to rest around his hardened cock. Her fingers gripped it, causing extra pressure to build up in it, and releasing a moan from deep inside him. As she started to stroke his member, her lips continued to move down his body. Finally they reached their destination. He could feel her hot breath as it graced the tip of his cock and caused it to throb. She sat there breathing on it. The wetness from her breath letting Kiba know that her mouth was so close to him, but just far enough away that it could not give him any pleasure. Kiba hadn't realized that he had closed his eyes sometime after she had taken hold of his cock.

"Please," Kiba pleaded, as he still refused to open his eyes.

"Please what?" Tamaki demanded as she let her hot breath flow over his cock with every word.

"Fuck," Kiba moaned as her grip tightened. "Please put it in your mouth. Please."

"Only if you look at me," Tamaki instructed.

Kiba forced himself to open his eyes and to lower his gaze so that he could see his girlfriend. As soon as their eyes met, her lips enveloped his throbbing member. The action caused a growl to release from his throat as he threw his head back and closed his eyes again. As soon as he looked away from her though, her mouth was removed from him.

"Why did you stop?" Kiba asked.

"Look at me," Tamaki instructed again.

So Kiba did as he was told and moved his gaze back to his girlfriend's face. His eyes followed her lips as she placed them around his cock again and she started to suck. The pressure that she was creating felt amazing, and it was everything that he could do to stop himself from tossing his head back in pleasure.

As her hands, tongue and mouth worked together in unison, Kiba found that he would not be able to hold on for very long. He knew that his concentration would either have to be given to holding his orgasm, or keeping eye contact with Tamaki. The choice wasn't a hard one to make, because Kiba knew that the second that he broke eye contact, then that the amazing pressure that was being caused by Tamaki's mouth would be taken away.

Tamaki could feel Kiba start to stiffen underneath her. His hips started to press upwards as well and he started to moan. She was actually impressed that he managed to keep eye contact with her. As Kiba pressed up into her and his motions became jerkier, Tamaki started to pick up her pace. Her mouth and hand worked in unison as they pushed him over the edge. Her mouth filled with warm liquid as he started to relax beneath her. She kept her hand going to help him ride out his high. She swallowed with little problem and licked her lips while continuing to look him in the eyes.

As soon as he was finished, she crawled up the bed and curled herself into Kiba's side. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in tight. He kissed the top of her head before whispering into her hair, "Remind me to let you take charge more often."

He could feel her grin into his side and knew that a blush was probably covering her cheeks as well.

"I just needed to prove to myself that I was desirable too," Tamaki explained.

"And who made you feel undesirable?" Kiba asked as he pulled her in tighter still. "You have to tell me so that I can straighten them out."

"Oh, it's nothing. There were just a bunch of guys coming into work to hit on my apprentice," Tamaki explained. "I guess that I felt a little jealous that no one ever did that for me."

"If you were feeling jealous that someone else was getting attention, wouldn't it have made more sense for me to be in charge?" Kiba asked.

"I guess, but I just had to prove to myself that I could be just as sexy as anyone," Tamaki tried to explain again, but failed.

"I guess that it looks like I'm going to have to visit you at work more," Kiba grinned before flipping the girl onto her back and straddling her. "And I am going to have to put more time into showing you how desirable you are. At least until you have your confidence back."

Tamaki giggled as her boyfriend made his proclamation and started to move his hands over her body.

"And I think that I should start that second bit right now."


	2. At Work

Kiba was tired of sitting at home. There wasn't anything to do, and he was bored. Well, he was more than bored- he was horny. He wanted nothing more than for Tamaki to be home already. Then the best idea came to him: why didn't he just go to her?

That girl that she hired as an assistant had been driving Tamaki crazy. The first week had been fun for Kiba, because his girlfriend had taken her frustration out on him. That had stopped shortly after though, as Tamaki had seemed to accept that she would be perpetually sexually frustrated. Kiba however, had something much more interesting in mind.

He arrived out outside of her office and grinned to himself as he walked in. As he suspected, the lovely assistant was waiting at the front desk to welcome him.

"Well, hello sir," the girl called to him as she leaned forward over the counter. The action caused her shirt to be pulled tight against her chest in a manner that was supposed to be distracting.

The girl was attractive in her own right. She had a large chest, wide hips, and beautiful blonde hair that cascaded over her shoulders. Kiba didn't really care though, he thought that Tamaki was much prettier.

"Is there anything that I can help you with?" the girl asked as her voice went up a few octaves, this he knew she was doing in an attempt to lure him in. He half chuckled at the attempt.

Kiba noticed as the girls shoulders started to tense. She was obviously not used to being ignored, so he decided to at least talk to her.

"Is your boss busy?" He asked as he walked back to the door and grabbed hold of the open sign.

"Yes, she's doing paper work and reports in the back," the girl responded, and Kiba was happy that she was at least being helpful. "Though I'm not busy right now."

Kiba flipped the sign to "closed" and turned back to the girl.

"So she's not with patients?" he grinned.

"I don't think that you can do that," the girl tried to protest, and Kiba could see that she was becoming extremely unsettled.

Kiba walked past the girl and to Tamaki's office. Before he opened the door, he looked back to the girl and said, "Just make sure that no one disturbs us."

He didn't even bother to notice the girl's expression before he opened the door to Tamaki's office and closed it behind him. He really didn't care about her expression. He didn't care about her. What he did care about was the vet who was hunched over in her desk, wearing the glasses that she only ever wore when she was extremely stressed.

Tamaki looked up from her paper work when she heard the door close. She grinned when she saw that it was him.

"You haven't come to visit me in a while," Tamaki noted as she watched her boyfriend stand in front of the door.

She heard a small click as the lock fell into place. She watched the grin on his lips disappear though it stayed in his eyes.

"You know, Tamaki," Kiba started as he pulled the blinds over the window on the door. "I've been very patient."

"You have?" Tamaki asked as she took off her glasses and stared at her boyfriend. He was acting strange, and she wasn't sure whether she should be scared or not.

"Yes I have," Kiba confirmed. "There was one week where you were extremely generous, but since that, you've gone dry." He continued as he walked around the room. He was turning off the main lights, and turned on the lamp on her desk.

"You come home from work frustrated, but then you just go to bed." He stated as he pulled the blinds shut that looked out into the street. "You don't even let me help you relieve some of your frustrations."

"Where is this going?" Tamaki asked as she turned to face the Inuzuka.

"I am here to help you with your frustration, and to ease mine," Kiba stated as he pulled her up from the chair and into his arms.

Tamaki looked into his eyes and noticed that they were more wild than normal. She also noted the way that he was licking his lips as he looked at her. Kiba pulled Tamaki in closer, and she was able to feel his erection clear through both of their clothes.

"Oh shit," Tamaki mumbled as she avoided his eyes. "How long?" she asked in almost a whisper.

"Now," Kiba grinned as he pulled her gaze back to meet his. "It has been almost a month. But I don't want you to feel bad, because I understand that you've been under a lot of stress," Kiba said in as much of a comforting tone as he could muster at the moment. "But that time ends right now."

Kiba bent down and captured her lips in his. She relented with a moan and allowed his tongue entry into her mouth. He pulled her as close as he could and moved his hands over her back. Each time that his hands came to the base of her spine, she would let out a small gasp. He finally allowed his fingers to dip beneath the hem of her shirt and to trail the skin along the waist of her pants.

"Kiba, I'm at work," Tamaki protested as she started to pull away from him.

"No one is going to interrupt us," Kiba grinned. "Trust me."

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm at work," Tamaki reaffirmed, though the look in her eyes as they darted down to his erect member betrayed her.

"Trust me," he said again as his grip on her with one arm tightened on her, and the other hand reached down and firmly grabbed her ass. She let out a small but satisfying squeak, which told Kiba that he was free to continue.

"I've been waiting so long for this," Kiba growled into her ear as he pulled her in so that she could feel his throbbing member clearly again. "I just can't wait any longer."

Tamaki moaned as she took in the sound of his rough voice. She could hear the lust in it and she couldn't help but to give into it. It had been a while, and her body reminded her of that with the shivers that ran right to her lower lips with every syllable that he spoke.

"But we'll be heard," Tamaki tried one last protest as she eased into his every touch.

"That bitch out there needs to hear what a good fuck sounds like," Kiba growled. "Teach her a lesson for trying to come on to me."

"She what!?" Tamaki demanded, this time successfully pulling away from her boyfriend's animalistic grip. She turned towards the door and continued, "Why I'm going to…"

Her rant was cut off by Kiba's arms pulling her back in. He held her firmly in place as he rubbed his front into her ass.

"Fuck me," Kiba finished for her. "You are going to fuck me and you are going to scream so loud that bitch can hear and she can learn that her tactics are never going to get her a real man. Then, after I have given you the time of your life, you are going to kiss me on my way out so that she can see what kind of chemistry she will never experience. I am then going to wait impatiently at home for you, where we can spend the rest of the night trying to top what we're about to do." Kiba explained to Tamaki as her knees started to slowly give out on her.

Kiba then spun her around and pulled her close again. He picked her up by her ass, and she flung her arms around him. He placed her down on the desk, which he didn't even bother to clear off first. She giggled slightly as he pulled her shirt off and threw it across the room. He bit his lip at the beautiful sound that she was making and proceeded to work at the top button of her pants.

His face was practically planted in her chest as he concentrated on the button. He wasn't used to the fabric being so tough, and for it being so close to the skin on the other side. He was caught off guard when her hands gripped the back of his head and pushed his face the rest of the way into her chest.

"You work on that and I'll work on getting rid of the clothes," Tamaki instructed as she moved her hands down to the button that he was having so much trouble with.

He hadn't even noticed that she had removed her bra as he had been focusing on her pants. He grinned at the sight of her pale breasts and brought one of his hands up to tease the pert nipple at the tip of her right breast. She inhaled sharply as he did so. Her hips moved up and her pants came off. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands moved back to support her briefly as she enjoyed the feeling of his hands on her. Her head fell back in pleasure. He sure did know how to make her feel good, and the fact that it had been so long only added to that.

Her break was broken when she no longer felt his hands on her exposed chest. She lifted her head to see what he was doing. She let out a low growl of her own as she watched him peal his own shirt off. His chiselled body was exposed to her, and she couldn't help the throbbing that started in her lower regions. Once his shirt was off, he looked at her with his wild eyes and grinned.

"Like what you see?"

"Fuck," Tamaki responded as she sat back up and got her hands busy with his pants.

She was shocked when she noticed that he was in sweat pants. He typically only wore those to sleep, or when he was staying in the house. She wasn't bothered though. Once she had the tie released and the pants hit the floor, she grinned at the fact that he wasn't wearing anything under the sweats. No wonder she felt him so clearly earlier.

She trailed her fingers down the thick line of hair that when from his chest and met with his pubic hair. She brought her hands to his member and began to stroke. He let out a low growl as his eyes became wilder. He gripped her hips, and she could feel his nails digging into her flesh. She watched as his fangs began to grow and his hair became more and more wild. He had a bad habit of starting his beast transformation when he got too excited. Tamaki didn't mind though, as it let her know when she was doing a good job.

"I want to be inside you," Kiba growled as she stroked him.

"Then get in," Tamaki grinned.

"I would, but they're still in the way."

Tamaki looked down and noticed that she was still wearing her underwear. They were a pair of boy-shorts, which was the only reason that there was a problem. He couldn't as easily just slide past the fabric. She quickly dealt with the fabric and the boy picked her up in his arms again. He had a firm grip on her ass, as she strung her arms around his neck.

He impaled her with one fluid motion. She let out a loud moan as he began to move her with ever thrust. He wasn't able to keep them up for long as he was losing himself in the pleasure. He placed her back down on the desk. She leaned back and ran her one hand through her hair. The other hand traveled down to her waiting clitoris. She teased it between her thumb and her index finger as he thrust into her with all the vigor that he could muster.

He leaned forward and gripped her breasts again. This allowed less room for her to work on herself, but she didn't mind. His hands worked their way over her body. He slowly leaned as far as he could while still maintaining his momentum. Tamaki propped herself up on her elbows and allowed his mouth to come in contact with her skin.

Kiba's thrusts started to become more sporadic and Tamaki adjusted her hips to allow him an easier access. He adjusted to her position, gave a few more wild thrusts, and then finished. She could feel him shudder against her and she grinned.

Kiba picked himself up and looked down at his girlfriend. He noticed her flush cheeks, and her hardened nipples. He also made note of the fact that she wasn't shaking herself- she hadn't finished with him. He grinned down at her and placed his arms on either side of her in a half intimidating way.

"You know," he mused. "I could always just leave you like this, and you could have a taste of what the past month has been like for me." He paused to watch her eyes widen and felt her arms raise and her hands grip his hips in an attempt to stop him from leaving. "But I won't."

He kneeled down in front of Tamaki, still between her legs, and trailed a hand down her leg as he did. Kiba could feel her tense in anticipation, and grinned at his effect on her. He moved slowly, almost like a predator stalking its prey. Then he moved in for the kill.

The contact between his lips and hers sent spasms through her body. He quickly found her sensitive nub and went to work on that. He pulled it between his lips and rotated it with his tongue. He could feel her squirm under his touch and grinned into her.

It didn't take her long to finally finish. Her body shook as her fluids washed out over his face. He left them there, tangled in her hair as a reminder of what they'd just done. He wiped off his face with his arm and started to dress himself. Tamaki followed suit and started to gather her clothes up as well.

Once they were both fully dressed, she walked him to the door of his office. They hadn't been as loud as he had hoped, though he knew that it was probably from nerves. He didn't mind though, at least they were both satisfied for the moment. As soon as they pulled the door open, the blonde assistant came tumbling into the room.

"Aren't you the little pervert?" Kiba asked as the girl rubbed her head as she sat on the floor.

"See you tonight babe," Kiba grinned as he leaned over the sprawled out girl and pulled Tamaki in for one more kiss.

"I might be home early," Tamaki stated as he walked away. She could feel his coy grin from across the room.

Tamaki kicked her assistant out of her office and went and sat back down at her desk. She shook her head at her paperwork and made note that there was no way that she was going to be able to focus enough to get anymore done that day.


End file.
